


The Drunken Elvenking

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Five armies ended with the victory of Elves, Dwarves and Men.<br/>It's time to put aside the differences and celebrate, on the plain and in the camps, with cheerful music and songs. But there is one song in particular that attracts Thranduil’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Elvenking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Drunken Elvenking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828790) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego). 



The music is cheerful, while the wine flows thanks to the generosity of Elves and Men, and everybody dances and sings around bonfires.

I play a chord progression, my foot marking the beat. Men clap their hands, some have already recognized the song.

 

_The Elvenking clad in skirt left a party one evening fair_

_And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share_

_He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet_

_Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

 

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

 

Men whistle and laugh. The Elvenking himself has stopped and stares at me, his gaze curious. 

My ears are hot, they must be red. Luckily my hair cover them! It's hard to be a singer per se, but it’s harder, if you sing in front of the Elvenking a popular song _about_ the Elvenking.

 

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by_

_And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye_

_See yon sleeping Elvenking so strong and handsome built_

_I wonder if it's true what he don't wear beneath the skirt_

 

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_I wonder if it's true what he don't wear beneath the skirt_

 

The Elvenking smiles while I’m singing, and starts to clap his hands.

 

_They crept up on that sleeping Elvenking quiet as could be_

_Lifted up his skirt about an inch so they could see_

_And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Elven skirt_

_Was nothing more than the One had graced him with upon his birth_

 

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Was nothing more than the One had graced him with upon his birth_

 

Mischievous laughter burst around me and someone looks at the Elvenking. He smiles, the curve of his lips indulgent, and shakes his head, while clapping.

 

_They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone_

_Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along_

_As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow_

_Around the bonnie star, the Elven skirt did lift and show_

 

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Around the bonnie star, the Elven skirt did lift and show_

 

My face now is so hot it must be as red as my ears, but I don’t miss a chord nor my voice trembles. Why he stopped by when I started singing!

 

_Now the Elvenking woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees_

_Behind a bush, he lifts his skirt and gawks at what he sees_

_And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes._

" _O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize_ "

 

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

" _O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize_ "

 

The audience applauds and my fingers perform the final chords while the beat slows down and I finish the song. My face must be as red as a cherry and my heart is racing, but I still get up and bow, spreading my arms.

The Elvenking stares at me, his lips curved in a smile and an amused light in his eyes. A pair of elves, one with a drum and one with a flute, sit next to me and begin a rhythmic melody. I look at them with wide eyes, while the men who are around them start dancing on their notes.

The Elvenking approaches me.

"Where did you learn this song?"

I bow again.

"In the East, Your Majesty." It's strange that my voice did not tremble. My hands start sweating and I'm afraid he will ask me to play something difficult. It is evident that the elven singers and bards are much better than Men. I would make a fool of myself.

"Do you know other songs?"

Here, as I feared. "I know a lot of ballads and songs, Your Majesty."

"How many about the Elvenking?"

I take my time pretending to check the strings of the lute. Here, perhaps, I could earn something. But how can I compete with the skills of the Elves?

"In the East you are a myth, Your Majesty. Man there know only about your love for wine and your magical kingdom. There are many songs and ballads that speak about you."

"Like this one?"

I bow my head.

"Like this one".

**Author's Note:**

> It was harder adapting the song in italian ;p
> 
> The original song is [The Drunken Scotsman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ35SOU9HTM)


End file.
